Instant Karma
by Queen Zeppelin
Summary: Moony, Padfoot and Prongs reflect on their friendswithbenefits relationship, and how they love the others, yet dislike certain traits about themselves


_Author's Notes_

_**Title**__-Instant Karma_

_**Author**__-Goagirl-whatever-I-happen-to-be-currently_

_**Characters**__-James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin_

_**Rating**__-T_

_**Genre**__-Humour/General_

_**Timeline**__- Marauders' Time_

_Disclaimer_

_I do NOT own Harry Potter; that belongs to __**J.K. Rowling**__. I do NOT own the song 'Instant Karma'; that belongs to __**John Lennon and now U2**__. The quote about Sirius is by __**Nietzsche. **__The song "We're Here for a Good Time" is by Trooper, not me._

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

The Moon and the Stars and the Sun

**Instant Karma's gonna get you,  
Gonna knock you right on the head,  
You better get yourself together,  
Pretty soon you're gonna be dead,   
What in the world you thinking of,  
Laughing in the face of love,  
What on earth you tryin' to do,  
It's up to you, yeah you. **

"You must carry a chaos inside you to give birth to a dancing star." Sirius Black, Padfoot, mischief-maker and self-proclaimed Sex God of Hogwarts (not that anyone disagreed with him) was just as well known for his affairs as he was for his temper. If one was part of the rare species (male or female) that hadn't ever slept with him, his fan club wouldn't wait to inform the poor soul every little detail about him. Sirius was thought to be the perfect fallen angel by everyone. No one cared that he and his bi best mates had slept together countless times; it made him even more endearing, if that was possible

Everyone knew he was a rebel; his cousins and brother never failed to spread the word of his latest mischief to his 'family', if you could call them that. That was the main reason that Sirius hated his name; it reminded him of his ties with the Blacks. It also did not help that the star Sirius was just that, a star. People put him up on a pedestal, to be worshipped, and didn't see the true Sirius inside. All his old girlfriends and boyfriends tried to change Sirius, make him more acceptable. But Moony and Prongs never did. They knew all of his virtues and faults. And they loved him more for them. Sirius just wanted to be a bright person whom everyone loved.

****

Instant Karma's gonna get you,  
Gonna look you right in the face,  
Better get yourself together darlin',  
Join the human race,  
How in the world you gonna see,  
Laughin' at fools like me,  
Who on earth d'you think you are,  
A super star,  
Well, right you are.   


"You reap what you sow." That was one of Mr. Moony's favourite lines. Unfortunately, that never stopped him from getting into fights with a certain Severus _coughsnivelluscough_ Snape on almost a daily basis. Sure, most people thought that he was the responsible Marauder, but Jamie and Padfoot knew better. They were the only ones who came with him when they all went drinking, seeing as Peter had a sort of alcohol intolerance. They were the only ones who ever saw his wild side, saw him take three people to bed at once, saw him snog anyone in sight when he was inebriated. Amusingly, the responsible front he put up didn't stop him from being voted 'third-sexiest male in Hogwarts'. Yet, for his entire joking and carefree manner, he was one of the three strands in the braid of friendship and love that held the group together.

It was a funny sort of thing, in a way; they all, excluding Peter, had something to do with the sky, and they hated their own, yet loved the others symbols, for reasons unknown to all but themselves. Moony hated the moon because it reminded him of his lycanthropy, of endless nights ripping his pale body to shreds. But he loved the stars and the Sun, and not just because they reminded him of his friends. The Sun shone brightly during the daytime, a complete opposite from the moon. It gave off warmth and happiness to all that surrounded it just like Prongs did. The stars however, especially the Dog Star, Sirius, shone almost as brightly as the Sun; screw it, the Sun and the stars were the same. Both bright and shining, both giving off auras of happiness, while the moon gave off feelings of serenity, sadness and solemnity. That was why Remus Lupin hated the moon.

**  
Well we all shine on,  
Like the moon and the stars and the sun,  
Well we all shine on,  
Ev'ryone come on.**

Instant Karma's gonna get you,  
Gonna knock you off your feet,  
Better recognize your brothers,  
Ev'ryone you meet,  
Why in the world are we here,   
Surely not to live in pain and fear,  
Why on earth are you there,  
When you're ev'rywhere,  
Come and get your share.  


"We're here for a good time, not a long time. So, have a good time, the sun won't shine every day." When anyone ever thought of James Potter, the fact that he was sexy, Head Boy, Gryffindor Golden Boy, Quidditch Prodigy and Supreme Pranker came to mind. The teachers loved him; yes, he fooled around in most classes, yes, he was a bit of a prat to Severus Snape, but he always got his homework done, always got a spell, concept or potion the first time. He was always polite to any older female; he was so polite to Professor McGonagall, and she favoured him over all other students, that she was rumoured to be his Godmother. The humorous thing about this was that she really _was_ his Godmother. But, over all else, James Potter was known for the fact that he was loyal. And not just Hufflepuff loyal. If anyone even looked at Sirius, Remus, Lily or Peter wrongly, they would find themselves with the sharp end of James wand set dead between their terrified eyes.

James was truly like the Sun that lit up the sky daily. During the day, he was cheerful and bright, trying to make everyone happy (with a few exceptions, of course). But he hated the expectations everyone held for him, because of his family name. Not that he hated making people happy; it was the fact that everyone expected him to be in a good mood all the time. He felt so envious of Moony and Padfoot; people knew that they had a temper, so they held a deep respect for them, always trying to please them. James, everyone expected him to be a calm, yet vibrant, mature, but playful. Whenever he misbehaved, people had mixed thoughts. But, with Sirius, it was expected that the Gryffindor rebel would prank. Remus' shy mask that he put up made people think that he had a stick up his ass, so they were relieved whenever he pranked. Unknown to them, Remus was involved in every single prank they put out; he was just better at the puppy-dog eyes. James wanted to be of the night, not the one of the cursed of the Sun.

**Well we all shine on,  
Like the moon and the stars and the sun,  
Yeah we all shine on,  
Come on and on and on on on,  
Yeah yeah, alright, uh huh, ah-.**

Well we all shine on,  
Like the moon and the stars and the sun,  
Yeah we all shine on,  
On and on and on on and on.

Well we all shine on,  
Like the moon and the stars and the sun.  
Well we all shine on,  
Like the moon and the stars and the sun.  
Well we all shine on,  
Like the moon and the stars and the sun.  
Yeah we all shine on,  
Like the moon and the stars and the sun.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_AN-Pleeeeeeeeease review. I know it has been a long time since I have done anything, but I've been really busy, what with tests and such. Those who actually read 'Time, Love, Life', I'll __**update if I get more reviews!!!!**__ I've sorta given up on it. I have later parts written out; I just can't get myself to write the Marauders' group one. Sorry to __**meatofallevil**__-the only person who reviewed._


End file.
